


Idiot

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has a hard time confessing his feelings to Terezi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

It’s no secret that you’re in love with Terezi. Well, you wouldn’t say _in love_ , exactly. You’re not sure what you’d say, but it definitely doesn’t include the word “love”. You stay as far away from the word “love” as is humanly possible. As it turns out, for you, this isn’t particularly far. Your massive crush is so painfully obvious it can probably be seen from space.

 

Despite the fact that everyone seems to know about it, talking to Terezi about it isn’t exactly easy. You technically have yet to reach the stage of attempting to actually broach the subject, but you think you’re getting there. You’d say you’re about seventy percent there. Maybe sixty. But definitely over half way.

 

You’re just sitting in the library, pretending to study but actually mentally berating yourself for your latest Terezi-related blunder, when she walks in. Groaning, you attempt to hide behind your textbook, momentarily forgetting that she’s blind and can’t see you anyway. You think about what brilliant timing (heavy sarcasm) this is, desperately praying she doesn’t come over to talk to you. Apparently, the gods aren’t on your side, and she comes and sits down next to you.

“Hey, Karkat!” she says loudly.

The librarian glares at her and makes loud shushing noises.

“Sorry!” she says, just as loudly, then continues in a whisper, “Hey, Karkat!”

“What are you doing here?” you hiss, wishing she could see for just long enough to experience the look you’re giving her.

“It’s a library, Karkat, I’m allowed to come here if I want.”

You roll your eyes.

“You can’t even read!”

“They have a Braille section!”

Sighing, you collapse onto the desk, letting your textbook slam shut.

“What do you want?” you ask, your face buried in your arms.

“To talk to you, silly.”

“Maybe you could try doing it somewhere other than the library?”

You glance over at the librarian, who’s glaring at you again. You think she’d probably like it quite a lot if you took your conversation elsewhere.

“Come outside, then?”

“Fuck, no.”

“Language!” the librarian hisses, giving you a scandalised look.

You roll your eyes at her, and she glares at you. You think you’d probably better leave now, or risk not being allowed back in. Even though you wouldn’t miss the company, you do need the (relative) peace and quiet.

“Fine, let’s go,” you say, gathering up your stuff and shoving it into your bag.

You make a point of flipping off the librarian behind her back as you leave, and Terezi giggles.

“All right, we’re outside,” you say, leaning against the wall and trying to look nonchalant, “What did you want to talk about?”

She doesn’t reply straight away, coming over to lean against the wall as well. You manage to stop her falling through the door next to you just in time.

“Careful,” you say, awkwardly letting go of her and stepping away, moving to lean on a different bit of wall.

“Oops,” she says, grinning and leaning against the wall.

For once, you’re glad she can’t see you, because you’re grinning like an idiot. Somehow, you think she can still tell.

“So?” you ask, trying to control your face.

“So what?”

You roll your eyes, your grin fading.

“Quit stalling,” you say, sighing.

“That’s rich, coming from you!”

You bite back a snappy retort, and sigh again.

“Just... say what you want to say, okay?” you say, carefully studying the floor between your feet.

She doesn’t say anything for a moment, and you think you might have fucked this up. Again.

“Karkat, we need to talk,” she says, sounding serious (and you mentally add “for once”).

“What about?” you ask, still looking at the floor.

“You know what.”

You sigh, finally looking at her.

“Sorry,” you say, “I’m just... I’m an idiot, okay?”

“It’s okay to be an idiot sometimes!”

You laugh.

“Maybe not all the time, though,” you say, and she laughs too.

“Maybe not,” she agrees.

You pause for a moment, then ask her “So?”, ever so hesitantly.

“So maybe it’s time to stop being an idiot,” she suggests.

“I guess I can try,” you say.

It takes you a long time to actually say your next sentence, and you can see her trying not to laugh at you as you work yourself up to it.

“Uh, Terezi,” you say, turning bright red and staring a couple of inches to the left of her face, “I, um... I like you. I mean, not just as a friend.”

You stop talking before you dig yourself into another hole, and she laughs.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Shut up.”

You can feel yourself turning redder and redder, and you’re more glad than ever that she can’t see you.

“Hey, I like you, too,” she says, grinning broadly and almost in the right direction.

“You do?” you ask, a little incredulously.

“Of course!”

You start to babble nonsensically, but she stops you with a clumsy kiss that just hits the edge of your mouth.

“You really like me?” you ask, softly, as if you might scare her away.

“Yes,” she says, just as quietly.

She kisses you again, and this time she doesn’t miss. You think you’ve finally managed not to fuck this up.  


End file.
